


Russell found someone else

by Anumshipsall



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Russell and Nate both miss and want intimacy, Sharing a Bed, i can't be the only one who heard the desperation in Nate's voice whenever Russell wants to leave, i just uhm.. ship them, idk i ship almost anyone, im pretty sure he can't not be an asshole, maybe i'll improve and make it better later?, nate will still be an asshole, russell warms up to nate, they have sex, this was purely made for that, you know what i just wanted them to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Obviously based on the game.Shortened version of how Russell and Nate met still the samethen what happens after the diner incident is that Russell decides to stay with Nate and they work together to survive.Oh they're so getting intimate in chapter 2
Relationships: Nate/Russell (Walking Dead Video Game), Nate/Russell (Walking Dead: 400 Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so Russell is going to be 19 and Nate is 30  
also i suck at titles. I didn't know what to call this.
> 
> I've just recently starting watching the telltale walking dead series.  
i know i'm very late but i just saw the 400 days dlc and these two i just ship so much.
> 
> It'll mainly start changing at the diner so skip to around there if you don't want to see how they first met again.  
~~~~~~~ that will show when.
> 
> There are probably mistakes in this here and there but i'll check and edit it later.

# Russell found someone else

Russell had been walking for a few hours now. Down the same long highway. He had to do it, since he escaped his former group he had nowhere else to go except his grandparent's house which was in the countryside somewhere so it should be safe.

Russell had been looking left and right making sure all the zombie's that were on the floor to make sure they weren't alive.  
He would shout out a "You're not alive right?".

The noise of a vehicle could be heard from behind Russell. Without thinking or looking Russell dropped into the tall grass on the side praying the person hadn't seen him but it was in vain when the truck stopped right next to where Russell was hiding.

"I know you're down there so you might as well come out." A male voice with a American accent called out.

Russell didn't move wanting him to leave me alone.  
"Are ya going to keep making out with your zombie girlfriend down there. Hey i don't judge what people are into." The man joked out. 

It was only then Russell saw the dead female zombie next to him. He finally got up seeing as this man was not going to leave.

The man looked to be in his thirties. He had green hazel eyes, brown hair and a blue cap. nothing out of the ordinary.

"Whats yer name?" He asked.

"It's Russell." Russell decided to answer truthfully.

"hm sure so you didn't steal that bag? You should know i don't like thieves." He said with threat in his voice.

Russell looked to where the man was looking and it was at his name that was stitched onto the handle of his backpack.  
Looking back at the man Russell replied, "I didn't steal this bag. It's mine."

"Ah right, good." He sounded like he didn't completely believe Russell but carried on speaking anyways, "Just get in the car. You're gonna get eaten by the walker's and plus i'm bored."

Russell was going to say no having the common sense of not trusting strangers but saw all the walkers down the road heading their way.  
"okay yeah i'd like a ride. Thanks." Russell replied. Russell waited to enter the car before asking, "Can you take me to Statesborow?".

"Yeah yeah sure. We'll get there, or somewhere eventually." He said with no effort.

"The name's Nate, thanks for askin'. You want a drink?" Nate asked showing Russell the alcohol bottle he had in his hands.

"Sure." Russell replied quickly because why the hell not. Nate seemed to smile at that.  
Russell took a big gulp before starting to cough at how strong it was since he hasn't really drank alcohol before.

"Good shit ain't it? Takes the edge off." Nate says almost sounding excited for Russell's reaction.  
Russell refused to drink anymore of the alcohol which changed the tone in Nate's voice quite quickly.

"You wanna tell me where you're from at least? Must'a been with a crew right? Any tail where you come from?" Nate started bombarding Russell with questions.

Russell was getting kind of annoyed at the questions and just sighed asking, "Can we just drive?".

"We? You want to sit on my lap?" Nate remarked.

Russell looked away at that.  
"I just don't want to talk." Russell responded.

"You're a tough little nut, Russ." Is all Nate replied with before silence hit the car.  
Russell could almost feel the constant glances Nate was giving him but he stayed looking out the window.

"Look man, i'm "sorry" if i freaked you out first. We all have our way of coping with this shit and i guess i can come across as... a bit.. whatever." Nate tried to apologise for his asshole behaviour.

"I guess" Russell decided to reply since at least he tried to apologise.

This seemed to have thrilled Nate.  
"There ya go, we're gonna have so much fun." Nate exclaimed.  
"Why don'tcha tell me where ya were before this." Nate tried again.

Russell sighed as he told Nate what had happened. Russell had been with a group of 7 people, he didn't know any of them since his only family was his grandparents.  
He explained all the members. There was a dad who had a daughter Russell's age, a guy who pretended to be a cop, a teacher and his wife, and the leader, Steve.  
Russell's tone changed as he talked about Steve.  
"Steve was a bad guy, but everyone was with him. he said 7 was the lucky number so if we found survivors... he... he'd." Russell struggled to say it but Nate just waited for Russell to finish, "He'd kill them like it was a joke and take their stuff. Anyways.. after weeks of that i couldn't handle it anymore so i left and figured i could go to my gran's alone." Russell finished feeling himself relive that moment.

Nate leaned over and switched on the radio letting some random music play before asking, "So nobody got down with the daughter, then?".

"No they DID'NT." Russell responded angrily.

Nate did't care since he carried on asking Russell disgusting questions like what rating would Russell give her and how big her rack was.  
"Why do you have to be like that? Talking about women like that." Russell spat out feeling disgusted at Nate.

"Ha let me explain to you the HUNGER a man feels for women or for sex. We ain't got nothin' left now to make us men except that." Nate said in a serious tone

Russell just ignored this and carried on looking out the window.

"Ok fine then. Someone who wasn't so near and dear to you heart.." Nate muttered.

Nate started driving fast and suddenly came to a halt making Russell hit the window.

Russell couldn't get his words out fast enough.  
"What about her. come on, scale of one to ten." Nate says calmly as a walker starts hitting Russell's side of the car.  
"She was slammin' before she was rotten. Here what do you think?" Nate asks rolling down Russell's window.

Russell starts to panic as the female walker tries to bite him. Russell keeps screaming but Nate doesn't pull up the window instead pushes Russell for an answer, till Russell scrams out a number getting some response from Nate.  
Nate starts driving away from the walker after hearing the answer from Russell.

Russell was still shaking from the experience yet it didn't seem to have affected Nate at all. Nate throws him the empty gun and tells Russell to load it up as he carries on calmly driving.

After an hour of driving Nate stops at a diner and gas station to fill up the car and look for supplies but Russell was still pissed at Nate so he doesn't reply to him.

"Don't be mad." Nate says but Russell still ignores him, " Fine be mad, just don't be a pussy." Nate adds.

Russell is about to respond then stops when a bullet is shot through the car.  
"GET OUT THE CAR AND GET DOWN!" Nate screams out to Russell.

Russell runs behind the gas pump while Nate goes behind the car.  
Nate shouts to Russell to get behind the car as well saying he'll cover him. Russell believed him but as he ran to the car Nate didn't shoot at the sniper.  
Nate doesn't even apologise instead congratulates Russell saying he knew he'd make it.

Nate makes a plan on how they need to figure out where the sniper coming from then sneak in the diner to attack him. Nate was also reassuring Russell throughout the plan because he looked a bit shook.  
The first part of the plan was to cover each other as one ran to behind the diner building where the sniper couldn't shoot at them.

Nate passed the gun to Russell giving him the option to go first or after to which Russell chose two go last.  
Just as Nate turns around to look at the distance between the car and the diner he hears the gun click and turns around to see Russell aiming it at him.

"OH COME ON. are you serious?" Nate drags out.  
Russell was still angry at Nate and did not budge with the gun.  
Nate makes a sarcastic joke about Russell catching him defenceless although they need to work together here to survive.

"I'm fucking out. I'm leaving your ass." Russell snapped.

To this Nate quickly grabbed Russell's wrist.  
"Cut the shit Russell. i NEED you right now Russ. This ain't the time to fuck around. i know i was an asshole before but i was only trying to loosen you up. I'll work on that first impression you got'a me." Nate explains promising to try and improve his attitude then asks in a sincere voice, "You're my boy, right?".

"Yeah, i guess." Russell mutters. Russell puts the gun down and they both cover each other when running to the other car near the diner. Now they have to run to the back of the diner.  
Russell went first and fell over when the bullet got to close to him. Nate ran after helping Russell.  
Saving his life.

They enter the building from the back.

They quietly sneak around the kitchen to ambush the sniper.

Russell goes first but the sniper aims the gun at him. Nate pushes him down and away from the gun.

When Russell gets a look he sees a old lady who had gotten shot in the stomach and the old man who was shooting at them.  
the old man was throwing accusations at Nate saying he had come before and had attacked them already and was being racist to Russell.

This triggered Nate as he angrily spoke, " First off, watch the fucking racism. This is my boy! and secondly i don't know you."

Nate turns to Russell and jokes about killing them and stealing their stuff like how his former leader Steve did.

"Are you fucking serious? making a joke about the shit I've seen in a time like this. I'm not hurting or shooting innocent people."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nate stares at Russell as he shoots both the old lady and man. Russell was done. fuck this he'll just find his own way again to his gran's.  
Russell glares at Nate and starts walking towards the exit but Nate grabs his arm and starts speaking, "Listen Russ i'm sorry. They were shooting at us and they'd have killed us if they could. It's kill or be killed now. Don't leave you're my boy, stick with me and everything will be a-okay." The same desperation was back in Nate's voice like he didn't want to go through this by himself.

Russell thought about it. He did have no one now and if his grandparents turned out dead he would truly be alone by himself. No one wants to be alone in a zombie apocalypse plus Nate did save his life meaning he wouldn't hurt Russell.

In an almost whisper Russell looked down at his feet an said "okay.."

He looked back up when he heard Nate laughing.  
"okay that's good. we already make a great team." Nate laughed out, patting Russell's shoulder.

'His laugh's actually nice' Thought Russell.  
Nate let go of Russell and started talking again.  
"okay first we'll look for a place to sleep and then search the place in the morning." Nate told Russell.

Russell watched Nate as he opened and closed doors looking for a somewhat ok place to rest for the night.

"Ok found a bed, come here." Nate called out to Russell.  
When Russell entered the room Nate was in he saw the big bed in the middle of the small room.  
Russell looked at the single bed and then at Nate who was taking of his boots and already on the bed.

"What you told me you weren't a pussy." Nate scoffed thinking Russell wasn't on the bed already because he's scared a walker coming in. So Nate grabbed a wooden chair from the corner of the room and put it under the handle so no one could enter.  
"There, Is that better?" Nate added while he went back to the be.

Russell didn't say anything and instead quietly removed his trainers and lied down on the side of the bed that was the furthest from Nate.

There was movement behind Russell and it was Nate moving to the middle of the bed however he also grabbed Russell in the process and pulled him to the middle as well.Russell started to thrash about trying to get away from Nate's hold.

"It's cold and we have no blankets plus you know i'm way stronger than you so there's no point in struggling. We're going to have to keep each other warm." Nate whispered in Russell's ear.  
Russell knew perfectly well that Nate was messing with him, so he wouldn't let him get any satisfaction and decided to not fight back. 

Nate was out in a few minutes and it didn't surprise Russell since Nate had the ' i'm a douchebag and nothing fazes me ' attitude.  
It took Russell more longer to fall asleep because he was all too aware of Nate being behind him and holding him. It had been too long since he had any proper human intimacy and he didn't mind feeling it again.

Nate woke up first, smirking at the fact Russell was still huddling him for warmth even though he tries to act so tough.  
Nate decided not to tease Russell for now after all they had to search the place for any supplies.

"Wake up sleeping beauty we gotta look for supplies." Nate cooed to Russell and started shaking Russell awake.  
Russell jumped at the sudden waking call.

"I'm awake." Russell groaned out.  
With both of their shoes on they started searching around the diner.

It took them an hour to search the whole diner from top to bottom. They managed to find two guns, counting the sniper from the old man and a pistol, some bullets for each gun, some food and water that would last for only a few days at most and a kitchen knife in case they ran out of ammo.

After the sweep Russell practically begged Nate to let him sleep for a few more hours in the diner and Nate was fine with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell and Nate get in a little trouble with bandits and Nate realises how important Russell has become to him.  
And then some sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so Nate and Russell have been together for about 2 months now.  
I love to believe that after a while of hanging with Nate that Russell would catch on to some of Nate's habits.
> 
> It's short but you don't have the time to have long sex in a zombie apocalypse...

~2 months later~

Russell and Nate had been surviving the apocalypse for about 2 months now.  
They wouldn't admit it but they had warmed up to each other's presence.

For the past 2 months they had moved from place to place, no place was safe enough to stay at for too long. Russell would admit that he doesn't regret staying with Nate because even though it was the zombie apocalypse they were having their fun.  
He found out that Nate really had come to peace with the fact that the world's been taken over by walkers and in a way so had Russell.

Russell was remembering all that had happened in those two months as he waited for Nate to return from his food hunt. They had just been enjoying the apocalypse as much as they could. Finding food, dodging bullets and walkers and they still had the car from when Russell had first met Nate. It was a surprise how it had lasted this long but he was glad because it really special at this point to the both of them. Nate was still an asshole but more to other people .

"Russell get out of your head for a second and help me cook these birds" Nate called out to Russell.  
Right now they were in a make shift camp in the woods because they were looking for some food and Nate insisted he could shoot birds and so he did.

After cleaning out the birds a bit they cooked and ate them.  
"You know what, these actually taste like chicken." Nate joked.

"Mmhmm. Are you trying to make me miss chicken?" Russell groaned out which made Nate chuckle. Russell had been hearing Nate laugh a lot lately and it could be because they had gotten so close.  
Russell found it fun and relaxing being with Nate. 

Night hit soon after they finished the bird and barricaded the trees a little so they could spend the night there.  
They huddle together for warmth when its a cold night but they do not do it in such public places. Russell moved to the other side of the tent and fell asleep feeling safe in Nate's presence.

In the morning Nate woke up first as always or so he thought. When Nate turned to wake Russell up he was confused to find the space empty.  
"Russell has never woken up before me." Nate murmured to himself.  
Growing more and more concerned when he looks around and sees no traces of Russell until he sees one of their makeshift was broken and he knew it wasn't a walkers doing.

Nate saw a bunch of footprints and immediately grabbed his gun and knife. Following the footsteps Nate got more worried fearing for once the worst nevertheless he cleared his head and carried on.  
He wouldn't let anything happen to Russell, Russell was his boy now.

Nate eventually followed the footsteps to another camp in the woods although what he saw riled him so much. It was Russell stripped down to his boxers and tied to a big spinning wheel. These fuckers were throwing knives at the wheel like it was some game.  
Nate lost control when he saw a knife hit Russell's arm and Russell hissed from the pain.

Jumping out from where he was watching Nate started shooting all the people he could see while making his way to Russell. He managed to untie Russell who fell into Nate's arms shivering from the cold.  
Nate quickly grabbed Russell's clothes from the floor and ran towards their small camp.

"Ok Russell here put your clothes on while i pack all our things." Nate whispered to Russell not wanting to scare the kid more than he already was.  
Russell just weakly nodded and started putting his clothes on hissing due to the cuts on his body.

Nate just felt so protective that once he was done packing he picked up Russell in his arms again and carried him to their car.  
"Don't worry, we'll find a more safe to rest up this time." Nate tried to reassure Russell.

After a few house checks they found a pretty decent one that wasn't too broken and had working locks. Nate made sure to lock all the doors before rushing to Russell.

"Take off your clothes." Nate demanded.

"wh-what i knew you wanted to sleep with me but being this direct."Russell joked with Nate.

Nate was glad Russell was better enough to joke around.  
Russell slowly started removing all his clothing except his boxers. Russell felt embarrassed being so exposed to Nate and couldn't make eye contact with him.  
Nate was calmly cleaning Russell's wounds and bandaging them up.

When Nate was done he looked up and saw Russell looking away.  
"Oh is my boy Russ embarrassed." Nate teased. Smirking at how flustered Russell looked.  
Nate pulled Russell down to force Russell to look at him.

"s-shut up." Russell stuttered.

Thinking about how cute Russell looked Nate leaned closer and kissed Russell.  
No one said anything at first as the kisses turned into a full make out session. When they pulled apart somehow Russell had ended up on Nate's lap

"Holy shit." Nate chuckled while he leaned down to search for the lube they had found a few weeks back.  
Russell laughed when he first saw Nate pick it up and use the phrase ' a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do' but boy was he glad now they had that lube.

Nate didn't want to go slow. He could feel his hunger rising for Russell.  
Flipping Russell to the bottom of the sofa Nate started grinding on Russell loving all the sounds he made for Nate.

"I'll have to prepare you first or it'll hurt and we don't want you calling all the walker here." Nate informed Russell.

Nate popped open the lube bottle and put some over his first two fingers.  
"I'm sure my Russ can take two fingers." He whispered seductively.

This was Russell's first time with a guy so he didn't really know what was happening.  
Before he could ask Nate what he meant two fingers where pushed inside his ass.

"AAHh! tHAT FEELS WEIRD!" Russell screamed uncomfortably. 

"Shhh it'll get better." Nate reassured.

It felt really weird having anything up his ass. He never thought he'd ever sleep with a guy.  
"mmm." Russell let out a moan. Having the uncomfortable feeling gone, he was feeling horny.

They hadn't had any sex for so long now because of the zombie apocalypse.  
After two more fingers were added Russell came not being able to handle the pleasure.

"Aww you came already." Nate fake pouted, "You better be ready for me now." He added.

"u-uhm-." Russell didn't know what to say.  
He didn't have to as Nate positioned himself in front of Russell's entrance and with no warning he pushed in.

Russell screamed again. This was bigger than Nate's fingers.  
Nate covered Russell's mouth to stop the screams and carried on pushing in and out of Russell.

Soon the muffled screams turned into gasps of pleasure. Russell gasped every time Nate pushed in.  
No more words were exchanged just a lot of moans and gasps.

Nate's pushes got faster. He could feel himself get closer to the edge.  
A few more pushes and they both were coming all over the sofa.

"I really needed that." Nate gasped out still catching his breath.

"Me too." Russell voiced.

Russell and Nate found a way to take the tension out of the situation they are in. This wasn't the last time they'd be having sex.


End file.
